Praktik?
by arieztanana
Summary: Park Chanyeol guru baru di SM High School yang mengajar biologi di kelas murid sexy Byun Baekhyun. "hari ini kita belajar Reproduksi". "Songsaengnim, boleh aku mempraktikan alat reproduksi wanita? Kebetulan aku tidak memakai celana dalam". NAUGHTY BAEK/GS/PWP/CRAZY SEX.


**PRAKTIK?**

**Tittle : Praktik ?**

**Author : arieztanana**

**Cast : chanyeol, baekhyun, exo member and other support cast**

**Pairing : chanbaek and exo official couple**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : Park Chanyeol guru baru di SM High School yang mengajar biologi di kelas murid sexy Byun Baekhyun. "hari ini kita belajar Reproduksi". "Songsaengnim, boleh aku mempraktikan alat reproduksi wanita? Kebetulan aku tidak memakai celana dalam". NAUGHTY BAEK/GS/PWP/CRAZY SEX.**

**WARNING !**

**BAHASA FRONTAL**

**DLDR !**

**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi pagi biasanya, sekolah Seoul High School di gemparkan dengan kedatangan sosok wanita sexy bername-tag Byun Baekhyun. Gadis mungil namun berisi di bagian yang tepat, dada yang besar membusung ke depan, bokong sexy bulat yang bergerak seirama dengan langkahnya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan manis sekaligus dengan bibir tipisnya yang minta untuk di lumat di tambah dengan sepasang mata sipit yang berhiaskan eyeliner yang selalu memperlihatkan tatapan menggoda menambah nilai plus untuk kesempurnaan gadis bermarga byun ini, namun bukan itu yang membuat gempar satu sekolah tapi seragam yang di pakai baekhyun , rok mini yang hanya 2 cm menutup vaginanya. Dan atasan yang dua kancingnya terbuka menampakan belahan payudaranya yang begitu dalam. Ck naughty student heum? -..-

Baekhyun sengaja berjalan dengan pelan dan menggoda menuju kelasnya sambil bersmirk ria mengingat alasan dia memakai seragam seperti ini. Ya dia akan menggoda guru baru yang akhir akhir ini di bicarakan oleh siswi se SMHS.

"Baekki-ah"

Kyungsoo sahabat baekhyun memanggilnya dengan kencang. Reflek baekhyun menoleh dan berjalan menuju sahabatnya.

"Omo, Kenapa seragam mu huh?"

"ssstt nanti kau akan tau sendiri baby kyungie~ kkk"

Dengan misterius baekhyun meninggalkan kyungsoo dan berjalan ke bangku yang ada di deretan depan. Sedangkan Namja yg sedari tadi memperhatikan baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan mulut menganga dan liur menetes. Aigoo sebegitu terpesonakah kalian pada si sexy byun ini?

"oh ya aku duduk di depan dulu baby kyung" teriak baekhyun, sebelum kyungsoo memprotes teriakan sahabatnya, bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi.

'ini saatnya' inner baekhyun 'i got you babe'

KRIEET

Suasana yang tadinya ricuh mendadak menjadi sunyi, sepang kaki jenjang melangkah memasuki kelas, nampaknya sosok yang di tunggu baekhyun telah datang.

Tubuh atletis, tinggi dengan wajah tampan lagi lagi membuat kelas speecless untuk kedua kalinya.

"annyeong, park chanyeol imnida. Saya di sini akan mengajar biologi menggantikan ahn songsaengnim" perkenalan singkat dari chanyeol sambil menatap murid – muridnya satu persatu. Tiba giliran baekhyun. Tatapan chanyel berubah, dengan alis terangkat sebelah dan smirk di wajahnya, dia kembali melanjutkan acara mengajarnya.

"hari ini kita akan mengajar bab reproduksi" kata chanyeol sembari mumbuka bukunya sambil melirik ke arah baekhyun.

Sadar akan lirikan gurunya, baekhyun dengan jailnya membuka lebar pahanya sehingga nampaklah vaginanya yang memerah , gemuk dan bersih itu. Namun tidak lama baekhyun menutup kembali pahanya lagi lalu membuka nya lagi. Membuat sesuatu yang ada di selangkangan gurunya berdiri.

"ekhem. Pertama yang akan kita pelajari bab reproduksi wanita" ucap canyeol. Mendengar itu baekhyun segera melancarkan aksinya.

"songsaengmin, boleh aku mempraktikannya? Kebetulan aku tidak memakai celana dalam" sela baekhyun dengan lantang membuat seisi kelas ricuh.

Smirk chanyeol muncul dengan segera ia menyuruh baekhyun ke depan dan duduk di meja guru.

"Bisa tenang? Okay, good student. So nuna byun bisa di mulai hmm ?"

"tentu handsome songsaengnim, tapi bisa kah songsaengnim yang menunjukkan. Nanti aku yang akan menjelaskannya"

"no problem," chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pensil dan membuka lebar paha baekhyun menghadap teman temannya.

WWOOOOAAAAAHHHH

Lagi – lagi suara teriakan memenuhi kelas tersebut, banyak yang nosebled dan bagian celananya yang menggembung melihat betapa indahnya vagina baekhyun, lubang yang memerah dan berkedut di tambah dengan cairan yang meleleh dengan perlahan dari vaginanya.

"baiklah teman – teman kita mulai, yang pertama alat reproduksi wanita itu bernama vagina. Dan ini" jelas baekhyun sedangkan chanyeol menunjuk lubang kecil di dalam vagina baekhyun dan memasukkan ujung pensilnya ke dalam.

"sshh.. itu namanya uretra yang di ketahui sebagai mhh lubang saluran air seni ahh" chanyeol lalu berlalih ke dalam lubang satunya, dia memasukkan pensilnya agak dalam. Membuat baekhyun mendesah keenakan.

"ahh itu namanya shh lubang vagina yang di gunakan untuk penetrasi sshh". Jelas baekhyun sambil mendesah karena saat itu canyeol sedang mengeluar masukkan pensilnya dengan cepat di dalam vaginanya. "sperma dari namjahh shh masuk ke dalam lalu membuahi sel telur aahhss"

Chanyeol menatap lubang baekhyun intens. "lalu?"

"ahh ahh saenghnimhh - ahhkhh"

"ya? Lanjutkan byun"

"i can't. Sshh songsaengnim"

"wae?"

Chanyeol terus menusuk nusuk lubang baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun menahan orgasmenya.

"AAAHHHHHH"

Crot crot crot

Pertahanan baekhyun runtuh, dengan ekspresi yang begitu luar biasa dia mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Nah ini namanya orgasme" ucap chanyeol, sambil meratakan cairan baekhyun menggunakan pensilnya ke seluruh vaginanya. Baekhyun yang sudah lemas hanya bisa merintih dengan pelan.

"and now, we end for our first meeeting" sebelum rencana baekhyun terkabul, chanyeol mengakhiri kelasnya dengan terburu – buru meninggalkan baekhyun seorang diri merutuki kegagalannya.

'cih, step one gagal'

Dengan lunglai baekhyun kembali duduk di bangkunya memikirkan cara lain untuk menjerat gurunya.

Tak sadarkah kau byun sudah membangunkan singa lapar ah maksudnya singa mesum ke dalam kehidupanmu? Hati hatilah.

Di sisi lain park canyeol sedang berada di kamar mandi khusus guru. Ya dia sedang beronani sambil membayangkan vagina baekhyun.

'ssshhh ahh byun, lihat seberapa jauh kau mampu menggodaku'

\- TbC -

**Step two buat next chap :**

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kembali bertemu di club malam. "kau mau minum wine park?". "lebih baik kau minum susu lebih sehat" smirk baekhyun sembari melepaskan sebelah tali branya hingga menampakkan payudara besar, bulat dengan nipple pink yang tegak siap untuk di nikmati. "atau kau mau susu yang berasal dari bawahku tuan Park?"

Apakah godaan baekhyun yang kedua kalinya berhasil ?

Mau NC ? kkk **review juseyo~ sekalian biar tau titik kesalahannya dimana. dan semangat untuk update fast for next chap. Thanks.**

_**7 feb 2015**_

_**arieztanana**_


End file.
